Strawberries and Whipped Cream (Murasakibara X Reader Oneshot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: When he heard what has been troubling you, he inwardly smirked. At least it has something to do with strawberries and whipped cream... and your body that he desires so much. This is going to be fun.


_When he heard what has been troubling you, he inwardly smirked. At least it has something to do with strawberries and whipped cream... and your body that he desires so much. This is going to be fun._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Murasakibara Atsushi. The usage of his character was merely just for fun and fulfilling my fantasies. Heh.**_

* * *

><p>[Name] hadn't really thought of it that much.<p>

Well… maybe she has.

Ok, honestly it's been bugging her for an entire month and she can't even bring the idea up to Atsushi- her boyfriend.

It was one Sunday afternoon when the thought abruptly crossed her mind. She can't hang out with him that time because he has practice and he was good at playing basketball, more like the star player of Yosen High, but it didn't require him much effort to play excellently.

She was sitting on her bed and let her mind wander until it went to Atsushi, how he liked snacks and sweets.

A very inappropriate idea followed the thought. Of course, they've done it already. Yes,you know what I mean.

Their first time was really… something. She never knew the Atsushi she saw when they were getting on with it. But she liked that side of him nonetheless. His hair was securely tied as he looked down at her, moving his hips to meet hers, smirking at her current state while he increased his pace. The thought made only [Name] sigh in annoyance.

She really wanted to tell him though she fears one thing: the blunt rejection she might get from Murasakibara Atsushi.

She is currently battling with herself that led her rolling on her carpeted floor. Should she tell him? Will he agree with her idea? Aren't they too young to spice things up?

Too occupied with her frustration, she didn't notice that Atsushi was going in her room, catching her current state: brows furrowed, hair disheveled because of her constant rolling and the thing that attracted him most of all: the way [Name] bit her lips, enhancing it more.

He heard her groan in frustration and decided to let his girlfriend know about his presence.

"Ne, [Name]-chin. What's wrong?"

The expression that followed soon after the realization that her boyfriend was there was priceless. [Name] scrambled and fixed herself hastily while attempting to get up.

"How long have you been there, Atsushi? I thought you guys had practice." [Name] stuttered, asking him. God forbid if he heard her little conversation with herself, arguing if she better tell him or not.

"Eh, not long enough. We just had a practice game and the coach let us off." She sighed in relief.

"Why are you rolling on the floor?" He asked her again with those curious eyes she found so adorable that she can't even tell him that 'it's nothing.' It was the first time he asked her.

"It's just that… I've wanted to tell you something but…"

"But?" He urged her to continue.

"I…I don't know if you'll agree with it," she confessed in a small voice looking down on the floor like it suddenly has something interesting in it.

"Tell me," he joined her sitting on the floor and tilted her chin upwards, leaving her no choice but to look at him.

She blushed and took a deep breath. Well, it's now or never.

"I just want… want to experiment with strawberries and whipped cream," her cheeks flushed even more but a relief flooded through her body when she finally said it.

Murasakibara went silent for awhile which made [Name] stop breathing, the anticipation killing her.

"Mhm… In what way, [Name]-chin?"

"Uhm…" [Name] hesitated to tell him, but she'd come this far. It would be a waste of effort if she backed out now. Drawing in a deep breath, she gathered up her courage, but failed to look at Atsushi straight in the eyes.

"During… sex," she said shortly and quietly as she can. Can the ground swallow her up right now? She might just die of embarrassment.

In the other side, Atsushi smirked while [Name] was avoiding his gaze. Seeing that she was too embarrased to even look at him. He knew beforehand that she liked to experiment in some things especially in sex, and now that she's finally suggesting something that involved one of his favorite things made his lower region twitch. He ignored it (for now) and continued with his act, pretending to be oblivious to her idea.

"Eh, but how are we going to do that?" He whined and rested his chin above [Name]'s shoulders, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I-I don't know. Let's just forget that one, okay?" she faced him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He nodded quietly while smirking as he planned everything in his mind. This is going to be fun.

[Name] walked silently on her way home. She was supposed to go with Atsushi but something came up with their plans for their next game and everyone on their team has to be there. And now, she's all alone again. She was glad that Atsushi didn't even mention a single thing about what happened last weekend and acted like it really didn't happen. However, one side of her was feeling disappointed that they didn't do it. Well, she can't expect something when she can't even bring it up properly.

"I'm home," [Name] said quietly even though she knew that her parent weren't there. She neatly placed her shoes on the rack and head her way towards her room. She doesn't know why but she suddenly felt wary of her surroundings. It felt like she was not alone.

Her suspicions were verified when she finally opened her door and revealed her boyfriend on his jersey and currently tying his long violet locks.

She stood frozen in her spot until he noticed her.

"You're a bit early, [Name]-chin."

[Name] didn't know what to think. Well honestly, her mind went blank after she saw two bottles of whipped cream and a bowl of fresh strawberries placed on her bedside table.

"W-What?" She asked weakly and alternating her glances between the strawberries, whipped cream and Atsushi who is sitting on the corner of her bed like all of this is normal.

Could it be? If her intuition is correct then…

"Hmm… [Name]-chin looks surprised. Do you like it? I prepared all of this for you." Murasakibara stoop and [Name] had to look up at him. Even though her height is 172 cm, she was still considered short whenever she's beside Atsushi.

She was supposed to ask him another question yet but postponed when without warning, he lifted her up, ushering her legs to his waist.

"[Name], let's try it," he whispered against her ear and she noted that he didn't add '-chin' at the end of her name. He only does that when he's upset at her or…

He kissed her on the lips, wasting no time as he pushed her tongue into her mouth, finding hers and wrestled with it, the feeling of both their tongues entwining and sliding against each others made [Name] moan.

She enclosed her arms around his neck and caressed his purple locks, careful that he might accidentally untie it.

One thing she knew about her boyfriend is that he never likes it when they do it on bed. He always complained that to her, seeing that he can't fit and he might end up breaking her bed. Ever since then, she made her once tiled-floor room to a carpeted one.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor, her uniform discarded, while Atsushi was still fully clothed.

"No fair," she whined and crossed her arms to cover her breasts.

Atsushi clucked his tongue and got rid of her arms, "Don't hide them, [Name]."

He got up, leaving her clueless but soon returned with a bottle of whipped cream in his left hand shaking it thoroughly and a couple of strawberries on the other .

[Name] hitched a breath as he slowly swirled the white, spongy substance on her nipples. He slowly swooped down, aligning his mouth to her breasts and slowly licked them; one after the other, making her wet her 'down there' even more. Damn, is her fantasy really coming true?

She arched her back when he continued licking at her nipples, never failing to give each its deserving attention. Her closed eyes that are feeling everything Atsushi is doing to her opened when she felt his growing need poking the inside of her right thigh and palmed it lightly enough to make him groan. He stopped licking her breasts and looked at her, his hues almost turning into indigo and suddenly pushed the sharp end of a strawberry to her lips.

"Suck." He ordered and pushed the strawberry further on her clenched teeth. She licked the fruit, feeling its rough texture against her tongue and sucked on it soundly.

Atsushi's eyes seemed to gleam while looking at [Name]. The sight of her doing that to the red fruit made him imagine what she'll do when she'll have to lick his… Well, there's only one way to find out. He caught the opposite end of the strawberry in his lips and closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply, tasting the sweet juice of the strawberry in their joined mouths as they broke it in half.

"Yummy," he licked his lips as he munched on the half of the fruit in his mouth. He stood up, rising from the floor and got rid off of his clothes. Quickly throwing it in some goddamn place and pumped his cock, letting [Name] watch him jerk off. He chuckled inwardly. Soon enough, she won't be able to resist it.

"Let me do it."

She approached him and did his work for him. She pumped his throbbing cock while occasionally massaging his balls. Feeling his member swell against her hands, she sucked on the tip and slowly brought her mouth down to his length.

Atsushi maybe a lazy person in normal days, munching on his bag of snacks with his typical bored expression, but this isn't one of those normal days, isn't it?

He bucked his hips and forced her to take all of him, which was pretty hard considering his length. Tears formed around the corners of [Name]'s eyes but she eased herself to relax.

"Shit," Murasakibara mumbled. He pushed out of [Name]'s hot mouth. She took it as an opportunity to catch her breath.

Atsushi moved towards her and carried her to the edge of her bed, making her sit and spreading her legs wide. Still having the whipped cream in his hand, he crouched and made a line using the whipped cream from the space between her breasts and stopped inches away from her wet pussy. Following the line, his tongue licked all the line away, making her skin feel sticky with his saliva and sweat. He eagerly licked everything, leaving no trace of cream to be found.

His mouth found its way to her pussy. He blew hot air to hair clit making her gasp.

"You better get a hold of something," he warned her and kissed her stomach before going back to its former position.

Just like what he did when he kissed her earlier, he left no room for teasing. He instantaneously licked from the bottom until to her clit and inserted two of his fingers inside, scissoring her.

"Oh, God!" [Name] panted when she felt his fingers moving inside her. His fingers were long, _very long_. It didn't take long before he found her g-spot that made her say, "Oh, yes!" loudly enough to make her neighbors hear and guess what they're doing right now.

She felt a familiar reaction when her stomach tightened, "A-Atsushi, I'm cumming!"

He increased licking her and added another finger to her tight heat, now going in and out faster. She balanced herself by resting her elbows on her mattress and shout out to the waves of pleasure her boyfriend was giving to her. She reached her orgasm, shuddering from the pleasure that she didn't know Atsushi moved their location to the floor again and slammed his whole length to her in one go.

"Shit, Atsushi! You're so big!" She winced at the dull heat spreading through her lower body.

His hair that was once tied was now slowly tousled, droplets of sweat making their way to his hair.

"I can't help it, [Name]," he slowly thrusted. "You know, it's partly your fault too. You look so… sexy moaning there… What else can I do?"

"Ahhh! Fuck!" His big cock was piercing into her, replacing her pain into pleasure, a pleasure so addicting.

He slowed his actions and quickly got her into all fours, spreading her legs wider. He grabbed her hips and resumed thrusting again.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless, _[Name]-chin." _He promised, and he did. Their transition to their current speed was amazing. So amazing that [Name] couldn't think of anything but to scream for more. Forget about her shyness. If she wants this, then she should ask for it.

Atsushi leaned in towards her, going into her deeper and faster. He grabbed both of her breasts and pinched them; his left hand traveled lower and rubbed her clit, making her go crazy.

"Atsushi! Oh, God! Right there!" She cursed when he hit her sweet spot again. After telling him that, he angled his hips to hit it more. She threw her head back and her moans became louder.

Atsushi grunted when he felt his orgasm closer as he pounded into her even more, his breath becoming heavier their skin becoming slick from sweat.

"I'm close!"

It took a couple of powerful thrusts from Atsushi and [Name] meeting his hips before driving the both of them to orgasm. They both moan at the sensation as they kept their rhythm, riding it before it wears out.

They stayed in their position for awhile before Atsushi pulled out from [Name]'s entrance, his cum dripping out. [Name] sat and winced at the pain from her lower back and between her thighs.

"Looks like, I have to clean the carpet," she chuckled breathlessly.

Murasakibara gave her a peck on the forehead and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, [Name]-chin. Besides, we still have strawberries left over there."

_**Reviews are highly appreciated.**_

_**Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo.**_


End file.
